Beneath the Lantern Lights
by Okami Nobuye
Summary: Kenshin's home at the Kamiya dojo is discovered by a government agent bent on killing him. Will Kenshin be able to take down one of the very men he fought alongside during the Bakamatsu? Rated T (Teen) for violence.
1. Prologue

Note from the author: In no way do I claim rights to anything Rurouni Kenshin.

1878, Tokyo (11th Year of Meiji)-

The office was already full of voices when Tenma arrived. He was anything but timid, unless in the presence of his superiors. It wasn't often they called him, and when he was he usually regretted it. He'd been the government's dog for years, ever since the revolution.

He knocked and waited. The door creaked open and Tenma jumped back to avoid being whacked in the face by it. He hated these strange western doors. The man waited for the others to pass and then stepped inside.

His supervisor looked up from his desk. Both of them had gotten their positions after fighting in the Bakamatsu. Tenma wished his job were mere deskwork.

"Oh, good," his boss droned. "I need you to check on something for me, Tenma."

The man sighed. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. The only time he'd been called to this room was whenever they needed him to extinguish something threatening to the new government. These days, he was hardly ever needed, and he had begun to hope that he wouldn't be again.

The elder lowered his voice so only Tenma could hear. "Word's gotten back to me that one of our hitokiri is still running loose."

That took him by surprise. It had been years since he'd had to deal with one of the assassins. "How?" he demanded.

"This one escaped us before the chaos ended. We've located him in a small neighborhood here in Tokyo." Tenma watched as a small sheet of paper was slid across the desk and he gaped at the name. He'd figured the phantom of the Bakamatsu had perished silently years ago. What was the most feared assassin, Himura Battosai doing at a dojo?


	2. Chapter 1

The whack of the wooden swords echoed through the small dojo. The instructor lowered hers and smirked at her pupil as he rubbed a bump on his head.

"What the heck was that?" the nine year-old raged.

His teacher, Kaoru grinned. "I keep telling you to take a more defensive stance. You're not listening, Yahiko." She turned and smiled sweetly at the school's newcomer, Isao. It was blatant she hoped he'd stay on as a permanent student, but clearly the thought of being smacked around by his sensei was troubling the lad. "Isao, I want you to try the swing I showed you earlier."

The boy stood and left his sisters with the odd red headed man to join the spar group. The only reason for his siblings presence was because he'd had no one else to watch them, but they seemed perfectly at ease braiding the long hair of the scarred stranger.

The smaller of the two girls held up her handy work for the man to see. "Now you look pretty!" she cried.

The skin around his eyes creased as he smiled.

Her elder sister gently tugged at his sleeve. "Kenshin-san? Can you fix my braid?"

Kaoru smiled from across the room as she watched between blows. Kenshin was one of a kind. She'd never found a man so harmless and sweet. There was something to be said about a man who, once so fearsome with his sword, could be so gentle with a child.

"Hey, Kaoru!"

The teacher snapped back to the present.

Yahiko glared up at her. "Are you even paying attention?"

Kaoru gave him a hit with her bokken. "Of course, I am!" she lied.

She let her eyes stray quickly back to Kenshin, who was wincing as the girls pulled harshly at strands of his scarlet locks. Then, she turned back to her students to finish their lesson.

By the time Isao and his sisters had gone home, both student and master were covered in sweat and Kenshin was neatly decorated with dozens of small braids and ribbons. The woman laughed as she set her bokken on the rack. "Kenshin, you really look ridiculous!"

She already knew his response even before he said it. "I don't mind. We had fun today, that we did." Even as he yanked one of the hair ribbons free, his tone became more serious. "Do you think they'll be back?"

Kaoru sighed. It had been hard to tempt children into taking lessons these days. By all means, swords had become useless after they were banned several years ago. Students were few and far between. She was lucky she had Yahiko around, but he may as well have been her brother. He sure acted like one. "I don't know," she mused. "They always seem so curious, but for some reason, it never seems right."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Kenshin murmured. "A student should only wield a weapon for pure reasons."

The lady shrugged and strode out the door.

The redhead dropped the braid he was loosening and followed her out, but the sweet lady had already left him behind. She padded quietly to her room and shut the door behind her, biting her lip. Hopefully, Kenshin wasn't on to her secret. She'd thought about this for ages, ever since her swordsman had confessed his birth date. Her feet carried her over to her drawers and she slid one open to reveal her satiny new kimono. Her hands anxiously fingered it.

She and Yahiko had been planning this for weeks. Tonight, Kenshin would celebrate his birthday with them for the first time. She'd decided to throw a small bash, and if everything had gone accordingly, he had no idea. It so often was hard to tell if Kenshin was fully aware of the plans she'd made. He was an expert at hiding such things, so she could only assume and hope.

She closed the dresser and prayed that the neighborhood vixen and doctor wouldn't show her up.


	3. Chapter 2

Tenma scratched his head and paced outside the old dojo's gate. This was the last place he had expected to find the murderer, Battosai, but his superior was adamant that the hitokiri was hiding out here.

The man could still remember Battosai vividly from the two brief meetings he'd had with him. The assassin had only been a youth, so much smaller than himself, and yet…Tenma had been frightened of him.

The man took a deep breath. Perhaps it was a misunderstanding. There had been plenty of fools who'd taken the name "Battosai". With any luck, this could have been another act. He knelt, peering soundlessly through a crack in the Kamiya dojo's fence. There was definitely someone inside. He focused. It was a smaller person. What was he doing? He grimaced as the person picked his nose and flicked something. On closer inspection, he caught sight of the person's face. It was just a kid.

The idea that that killer could be staying with children was horrifying. Was he hurting that boy, or even teaching him to kill? He forced himself not to think about it. Battosai was mentally unstable. He'd seen it for himself. Whatever he was up to in the Meiji Era could be Hellish.

He crept along to another point in the fence and looked in through more loose boards. Whoever had repaired this beat up old fence definitely wasn't a carpenter. His brow furrowed as he caught sight of what seemed to be a woman. This one was sitting on the porch several feet away tugging at her braided hair. Tenma froze. Absolutely not! It couldn't be!

He squinted, trying to see better. There was no mistaking the bright red hair, and that thing beside the figure could certainly be a sword. Tenma licked his lips and scoured the fence for a better view. He found one further down where a small animal had dug a hole, and he promptly lowered himself to look.

His jaw dropped as, what he now recognized as a young man, undid the last braid and tied his hair back in a loose ponytail. Tenma swallowed, spying a very obvious cross-shaped scar covering the man's cheek. There could be no denying it. Battosai was hiding in Tokyo.

Chills ran down Tenma's back. He jumped to his feet and collected himself. If he really had to face the demon of the Bakamatsu, he'd need to control his emotions. The man licked his lips and took another look.

His heart stopped. Two lavender eyes bore into his. A flash of recognition passed through them and Tenma cowered. How Battosai had managed to spot him through that small hole was a mystery, but if the murderer was already aware of his presence, it would make things that much harder. Any element of surprise was gone. His only choice would be a face-to-face encounter.

He ground his teeth, knowing it would have come to this, anyway. He dug inside his kimono and pulled out a small note, placing it in the hole. Then, he turned and disappeared down the street.


	4. Chapter 3

Kenshin was still staring at the hole in the fence when his friend and moocher showed up at the dojo. "Hey, Kenshin?"

The red head looked up and burst into a smile. "Oh, Sano! I didn't know you were coming."

The tall man shrugged. "I figured I'd stop by and see if the missy's got anything for lunch."

Kenshin scratched his head. "Kaoru-dono did mention fish today..."

Sanosuke grinned. "Perfect! Do you mind if I stay for dinner, too?"

"Oro?"

"You'll do no such thing!"

Both men spun around to find Kaoru's glower. "I provide food for my boarders, not freeloaders!" she growled.

Sanosuke jabbed his finger in Kenshin's direction. "What about him? He's a freeloader."

"Oro?"

Kaoru gripped her bokken more tightly. The bum had a bad habit of testing her patience. "Kenshin does our chores. With all the work he puts in, it might as well count for rent. You on the other hand," she aimed her wooden sword at his nose, "only come around when there's food involved."

That had him stumped. The landlady lowered her bokken. "Fortunately for you, it's a special occasion. So, I'll let you stick around today."

Sano beamed. "Thanks, missy!"

Kaoru's eye twitched and she stalked off the porch.

The tall man turned to Kenshin, still grinning stupidly. "So, what's the special occasion?"

The red head didn't answer. His gaze had gone back to the hole in the fence, and his mind had drifted to the watching eyes.

"Hey, Kenshin!"

He slowly looked away and met his friend's eyes. "Oro?"

Sanosuke shook his head and sighed. "Why do I bother? You're so spacy, you probably don't even know what it is."

"Oro?"

The dark haired fighter crossed his legs and sat down. "Eh, what do I care? Free food is free food."

Kenshin glanced at his best friend, and then to the hole under the fence. He was the only one to have spotted the small sheet of rice paper strategically left there. Sano had started to talk, intentionally to Kenshin, though more to himself. "It's too nice out. Maybe I should take a nap until lunch is ready. I could use a nap. Stayed out late again last night. Don't tell the missy. I bet the money she loaned me. But I'll win it back…"

The redhead stood and wandered over to the fence, stooping and picking up the paper. _Akabeko, 1700 hrs._

"You know, with the lack of students and all that, how does the missy keep this place running?"

Kenshin crumpled the sheet in his fist. It had been years since he'd seen Tenma. How strange it seemed now.

"What do you got, Kenshin?" The small man jumped as his friend snatched away the note. Sanosuke scowled at the scrawled writing before crumpling it up and tossing it over his shoulder. "What a wimp! He couldn't even challenge you to your face!"

Kenshin sighed. "Sano, you should stay out of this, that you should."

The gruff man cracked his knuckles. "Screw that! I'm gonna knock his teeth in, just for the heck of it." He strode toward the gates, but felt a small hand grab his sleeve. Kenshin.

"Don't, Sano." Kenshin's voice had darkened.

The tall man paused and met his friend's eyes. Kenshin was being earnest. Then again, when wasn't he? "So, who is he?"

"His name's Tenma."

"Never heard of him."

Kenshin dropped his hand. "That's not surprising. He usually keeps to the shadows."

Sano nodded. "So, how do you know him?"

The small one crossed his arms. "I met him during the Bakamatsu. He fought alongside me…as a fellow hitokiri."


	5. Chapter 4

The Akabeko was teeming with life by the time 5 o'clock rolled around. Tenma downed his sake and brushed his hair from his face. How long had it been since he'd encountered the Battosai, really?

He glared at the empty cup and set it down. All the killers had been a little crazy back then. Who wouldn't go a little nuts ramming a blade through men night after night? He himself had started to feel his sanity on occasion, but Battosai…he was in a different class altogether. It amazed him that the mad man had been allowed to wander for so long. He should have been priority number one. During both wars, Battosai was one of the few hitokiri Tenma had had the misfortune to meet. Sure, they worked on the same side, but knowing you fought alongside demons wasn't comforting.

Himura was the worst. Just a kid, but he walked, ate, and killed like a man possessed by the devil. His eyes had always seemed darker than they really were, and they almost appeared to turn black when he was poised to kill. If any of them could truly claim insanity, it was him. He who knew no sleep, washed his hands endlessly even when they were clean to rid them of the "blood" smell, claimed his sake tasted of blood, and carried out those gory assignments without a single word.

Tenma could still picture the night they'd first met. He'd been nineteen then, his fellow younger than that. One too many questions for the Choshu heads, and they'd ordered Tenma to accompany the Demon of Kyoto on a night hunt. It would be educational, they'd said. Himura had been told to get rid of some pompous, rich guy. The large man had probably been selling weapons to the Bakufu. Neither of them knew. It wasn't there job to know.

The street was fairly busy. There were a few food stalls nearby, their lanterns glowing dimly over the dirt street. A few late night shoppers hung around, but for the most part the nightscape was empty. Tenma hung back, placing as much space as he could between himself and the kid. Even then, something about the boy disturbed him. They'd perched themselves in a tree branch over the road, and in their dark garments no one spied them there.

The youth could almost make out Himura's sigh…and then he was gone. Tenma blinked, bewildered peered down at the inn where the target was staying. The balcony door had just closed back up and now Tenma could see a scuffle of movement through the screen. No scream. No spatter of blood, but someone dropped. And then Himura was climbing out the window and scampering onto the tree limb once more.

Tenma could remember his shock at the ordeal. Battosai's speed, combined with his grace. Not a speck of blood had soiled his clothes, and yet as soon as they returned, Himura had washed his hands and returned to his room without hesitation.

Tenma had never personally seen the cross shaped scar. After the Ikedaya incident he had left the city, like many had, and returned only to find Himura assigned elsewhere. Seeing it now was unnerving. He'd wondered who could lay a hand on the demon. Had the demon lost his touch? Or had the loss of sanity weakened him?

The man swallowed and poured himself another glass. This too, he drank, but his attention was no longer on the past. A tall street brawler had just entered the restaurant, and behind him the familiar redhead.


	6. Chapter 5

"You're hanging it crooked, Yahiko!"

The boy grumbled and lifted the paper lantern higher. Kaoru had him out hanging lanterns for Kenshin's party. And because he couldn't reach the porch roof, he was using the rake to lift the item. Why she couldn't do it herself, he hadn't the slightest idea. She was taller than him, after all. "Don't tell me how to hang a lantern, Kaoru! I'm not stupid!"

The lady crossed her arms. "I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, you're not helping! You're being obnoxious!"

_Whack! _Yahiko fell off the porch and landed on his back as Kaoru decked him. The kid rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

She ignored him and stalked off, muttering, "I swear..."

Yahiko glowered and picked up the lantern. The flame had caught onto the paper lining. He gasped, dropped the light, and began stomping mercilessly on it.

Kaoru never saw the fire. Though, the next day, she'd find burn marks in the lawn. She wandered instead to the kitchen.

The neighborhood doctor, Megumi was chopping vegetables inside. Kaoru felt a pang of jealously every time she saw her. No matter where she was or what she was wearing, Megumi would always be far prettier than she. Not to mention, she was a far better cook. She swallowed her pride. "Thank you for doing this, Miss Megumi. I know everyone's going to love it."

The beauty caught her eye and smiled. "Well, I wanted to make sure Sir Ken has a _real _treat for his birthday."

Kaoru frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Megumi smirked at her. "Well, at the very least, it'll be edible."

Kaoru's face turned red. So what if she wasn't the greatest cook? "Look, Megumi…"

The doctor set down the knife and pulled a piece of paper from her obi. Kaoru tried not to stare at the vixen's kimono. It complimented her too well. It was expensive, it was beautiful, and it was highly flattering on the lovely doctor. Much more flattering than the pretty new kimono Kaoru had donned.

Megumi handed the note to her rival without a word and gave her hair a seductive flip.

Kaoru glanced at it. _Dear Miss Kaoru, I'm afraid I may be late coming home tonight, that I am, _it said. _Sano and I are going to the Akabeko. Please don't worry. –Kenshin._

The woman ground it in her fist. "Kenshin!" she growled. "Only you would be late to your own birthday!"


	7. Chapter 6

Kenshin spotted Tenma immediately, even through the Akabeko's busy atmosphere. He meandered over and sat carefully down across from the war vet. Sano followed, plunking himself down a little less gracefully.

"Thirteen years it's been," the man droned, "more or less. You look well, Battosai."

Kenshin swallowed quietly. "You found me, Tenma. What is it you want?"

Tenma ignored him, pouring each of his guests a shot of sake. "Is this a bodyguard you've brought? Or insurance to avoid a scene?"

Sano ground his teeth.

Kenshin sipped his alcohol. "Neither. Just a friend, that he is."

Tenma frowned. There was something off about the way this Battosai talked. Something different.

"So, who the heck are you?" Sano spat. "How do you know Kenshin?"

Tenma's eyes narrowed. This man was less than threatening to him, far less superior than the Demon. What was his purpose here? "I'm sorry he never mentioned me. We're war buddies. Fought on the same side."

Kenshin bowed his head. "How is it you found me?"

The man's eyebrows peaked. "I didn't. Those government clowns I work for did."

Sano leaned forward. "The government? What the heck do they want with him?"

Tenma tilted his head. "I thought that'd be obvious. The same thing they've expected of every hitokiri under them…his death." The man jumped up, overturning the tables.

Kenshin and Sano leapt aside as the table crashed into the wall behind them. The tableware shattered and the drinks sloshed across the floor.

Tenma's leg flew out from behind it. The two dodged.

There was a pause and Tenma laughed. "If this was the Bakamatsu, you would have had me round the neck by now. I knew there was something off about you."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he kept his hands close to the sakabato.

The manager appeared then, a towel ready and a panicked look on her face. "Sir Ken," she whimpered.

Sano stepped in, putting a large hand on her shoulder and guiding her away. "It'll be all right, Miss Tae."

"The police know I'm staying here, that they do," Kenshin reasoned. "There's no need for this."

Tenma flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Do they? That's disturbing. I can't imagine them harboring someone so dangerous."

"I laid aside that life a long time ago, Tenma," the redhead said.

Tenma grinned. "I hope you're not fooling me, Battosai. That would make my job a whole lot easier."

Kenshin's eyes widened as the other hitokiri launched himself forward. The blade seemed to fly in slow motion. He ducked and it skimmed his hair, shredding a few strands. Kenshin elbowed him, but Tenma whipped around with a knife. The small man let out a grunt as the hilt smashed into his face.

Sano dove between them and barreled his fist into Tenma's temple. "Knock it off, would ya? Everyone else is fine with him being here. What's your problem?"

Tenma stopped and glared at the tall man. "It's not mine. It's the government's. Men higher up than your little Tokyo police."

Kenshin wiped a trickle of blood away from his nose.

Tenma studied him for a second and continued, "I want to believe that you're different, Himura. I really do. But I have my orders."

"Then take it outside."

Tenma quirked an eyebrow.

"Take it outside," Kenshin repeated. "I won't allow you to involve anyone else."

Again, the hitokiri watched his opponent. It took him a second to make up his mind, but he conceded. "Fine."

Kenshin was the first to turn away, followed by both friend and opponent. He sniffed and the scent of his own blood permeated his nostrils. He took a deep breath and stepped out the door into the alley.


	8. Chapter 7

"Draw your sword."

Kenshin crouched, facing Tenma in the small alleyway. The sun had set and the only light came from the Akabeko's lanterns. If it weren't for the Akabeko's sign nearby, he would have thought he was in Kyoto during the revolution. The resemblance in atmospheres was uncanny. His hand went to the hilt as he prepared to draw.

Before him, Tenma stood erect, his sword tilted at a one o'clock position. He yelled and charged forward, slashing at Kenshin's neck. The sakabato shot out of its sheath and caught the blade's blow. Tenma's face shriveled with horror at the sight of it. He batted Kenshin away and jumped back.

"What is that?" he gasped.

Kenshin locked eyes with the man. "My vow." His feet leaped forward and the sakabato arched down onto the awaiting blade.

Tenma block it and spun forward, splitting the redhead's sleeve. "You're weak," he spat. "What happened to the Battosai I feared?"

Kenshin aimed a blow at the man's head. Tenma ducked. The sakabato's sheath smashed into his ribs. The hitokiri flew back and then redoubled lodging his blade beneath Kenshin's shoulder.

Kenshin felt the air gush out from his lungs. His blood splattered over the silver blade and down his kimono. He coughed and felt the wound's pain like lightning in his chest. His hand gripped the blade, slicing his fingers a little, and he tugged it free from his chest. It hadn't gone in too far. It was just pain, that's all. He'd known worse.

Suddenly, the man's hand grabbed his forehead, pushing back his bangs, and Tenma bore down on him. The stare was unnerving. "Battosai really is gone, isn't he?" he mumbled and then bowed his head. "That's a shame. I didn't want to kill someone who'd put that aside." He released Kenshin and scratched his head. "Well, this is quite the predicament, isn't it? I'm only kept alive so long as I'm useful. I'm dead unless I kill you, and unless you kill me, so are you."

Sano sat down on the Akabeko's steps and stuck a weed in his mouth. This guy didn't seem like much to him, but the thought of fighting him was definitely bothering Kenshin. Was it because they'd been on the same side? Or was Kenshin afraid he'd hurt the fool?

"I will not kill you, Tenma. That I will not," the small man promised. "This sword is testament to that."

Tenma nodded. "Then, it's already decided." He raced forward and the metal crashed against each other.

Sano blinked. Suddenly, their movements were on par with each other. Tenma had held out on them. The larger man's blows matched Kenshin's in strength. And what they lacked in speed, he made up for in skill. He could never be as fast as Kenshin, but there was something frightening about the level of skill he displayed, regardless. And Sano knew why. This was the first fight he'd seen between Kenshin and another hitokiri. The swords blurred like strands of silver hair as they whooshed back and forth.

Kenshin thrust the man backwards with a heavy blow and Sano smirked. His friend still had the upper hand. There was no way some second class hitokiri could top him.

Kenshin, however, wasn't taking this lightly. He glared Tenma down. "You would kill one of your own?" he barked. "Just to spare yourself?"

Tenma flicked his blade aside and lifted his chin. "What man wouldn't choose life?"

Kenshin wiped a drop of blood from his nose and tightened his grip on the sakabato. He rushed forward and collided with Tenma. The tamahagane clanged and Kenshin whipped around to attack Tenma from the side. The man parried and Kenshin shifted away. His sword made contact with Tenma's back at the same time his zori's strap snapped. The sandal flew off and Kenshin skidded in the dirt. Tenma elbowed him and brought his sword down on the sakabato harder. The force drove Kenshin back against the wall. It crumbled and pieces of plaster rained down on the man's red locks.

Sanosuke ducked his head and spat out the grain. "Come on, Kenshin! Finish him off al…" His voice caught in his throat as he noticed his friend's demeanor. His hands gripped the hilt now like claws, and his teeth were bared. Kenshin's eyes darkened now as he faced Tenma. That last blow had pushed him too far. Sano rose to his feet. "Kenshin?"

No answer.

Tenma shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I wasn't aware you were still in there, Demon."

Kenshin lunged forward. Sano could no longer see their movements at all. Kenshin had become a blur and Tenma was keeping pace. The clanging reverberated through Sano's ears. Sano tried to keep up with them, but it made his head hurt.

Kenshin jumped off the ground and sprung off the Akabeko's exterior like a spring board. He bashed against Tenma, who flipped him over his head.

Sano fidgeted. This wasn't good. "Hey, Kenshin!"

No good.

Kenshin loosed a harsh yell and spiraled forward. The sakabato arched around him and slashed into the man. Tenma was driven back. He toppled, and Sano watched as he dove head first into the nearest wall…and didn't get back up.


	9. Chapter 8

Sanosuke raced to Tenma's side, but Kenshin beat him there. The hitokiri was flat on his back, unconscious.

Kenshin felt for a pulse in the guy's neck, his hands trembling somewhat. He let out a breath of relief when it was found.

Sano watched his friend apprehensively. He hadn't expected Kenshin to begin reverting to Battosai so easily. There was no mistaking who had faced Tenma in that instant, and it wasn't Kenshin. It wasn't typical of Kenshin to do that. So, what had set him off? Sano chewed his lip. His friend was visibly shaken, even if Tenma was all right. "Come on, Kenshin," he coaxed. "I'll buy you a drink."

Kenshin nodded. "Sano, help me carry him to a doctor first."

Sano obeyed, and reluctantly lifted the guy over his shoulder. He couldn't figure out what his friend was thinking. He would have left the guy, personally. But that was Kenshin.

"We'll have to warn Miss Kaoru," Kenshin mused. "If what Tenma said is correct, then he's not the only one after me."

By the time Kenshin and Sano got home, it was late. Kenshin pushed open the gate in time for Kaoru to launch a pan at him. It bashed against the fence.

"Oro?"

"I can't believe you, Kenshin! You're late on your own birthday!" she screamed.

Both men glanced around. Megumi and Kaoru were dressed up. Even Yahiko had washed up nicely. Lanterns were hung all over the dojo. Something sweet was wafting over the air, most likely Megumi's cooking. They'd really gone all out for this. Kenshin rubbed his head. "Sorry, Miss Kaoru."

She stomped over to them and shook her fist at Sano. "And you! You knew his birthday was today!" she raged.

Sano scratched his chin. "Huh. That was today, wasn't it?"

Kaoru growled, and Kenshin gave a nervous laugh. The landlady grabbed the redhead by the earlobe and yanked him away. "You're supposed to be celebrating, Kenshin!" she hollered.

Sano smirked and followed after them. There always seemed to be some jerk lining up for a fight. That was their life, strangely. In the mean time, he'd enjoy the party. Undoubtably, the little Missy had some food sitting around somewhere.

Even as the odd little family gathered together, Kenshin still felt off. He sat down in a corner and watched the others playfully quarrel. Sano hadn't understood why Battosai had taken over, and frankly, neither did he. Last time the killer surfaced, Miss Kaoru had been endangered. Now, the monster was taking over with little impromptu.

Yahiko wandered over and rapped his knuckles on Kenshin's noggin. "Come on, Kenshin! You should have some fun!"

Kenshin looked up into the youth's face and melted. At least he had his friends. He gave the boy a grateful smile, stood, and wandered over to his pretty landlady's side.


End file.
